


slightly funky stranger things

by byeolbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, M/M, More characters to be added, Night Vale AU, Supernatural Shenanigans, but we aren't allowed to discuss upper management, only upper management knows the truth, radio show format, slowburn, some supernatural entities come into existence and /or cease to exist in the middle of the series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: Han Sanghyuk takes you through the typical day in the beloved desert town of Night Vale through his radio show.





	slightly funky stranger things

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the [Night Vale](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ujksjzqrhys) podcasts.

**Sanghyuk** : A small desert town where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful and mysterious lights pass overhead while we all pretend to sleep. Welcome to Night Vale

_*intro music plays*_

**Sanghyuk** : Hello listeners, we would like to begin today’s program with the recent developments in our friendly desert community. Last night, angels revealed themselves to the art major Lee Jaehwan in the parking lot. He claims that the angels helped him with painting his art project masterpiece ‘Agnes’ that will soon be up for display in the City Art Gallery. City Council would like us to remind our listeners that the location of the City Art Gallery is confidential and is not known to the citizens of Night Vale.

**Sanghyuk** : City Council would also like us to remind listeners that the first rule of the dog park is that dogs are not allowed in the dog park. People are not allowed in the dog park. You might see mysterious looking hooded figures in the dog park. Do not interact with the figures. you might have the caretaker Kim Wonshik come after you with his howling hell hound he affectionately calls Butt.

**Sanghyuk** : And now a word from our sponsors - Night Vale Subway. ‘Lettuce’ is the word.

**Sanghyuk** : Dearest listeners! I have received word of the strangest occurrence. There is a new man in town with utterly gorgeous hair and a long white coat. Who is he and what does he want from us? Why the luscious hair? Why the long coat? He says that he is a scientist. We have always had scientists visit us. But why now? Why here? And what does he plan to do with all the buzzing electrical equipment at the lab that he is renting?

**Sanghyuk** : Listeners, as I am speaking to you I can see a helicopter fly over the radio station. Have you ever wondered how to identify the helicopters that fly overhead? Well wonder no more. If the helicopters flying above are black in colour with a red ring on the tail are the World Government. If the helicopter is blue then it belongs to the Sheriff Secret Police. Are they painted with mysterious runes all over them? We do not know what helicopters they are. In either case, it is only safe to let your children play in any area with helicopters from Sheriff’s Secret Police flying over it. Jung Taekwoon, the Secret Sheriff, will keep a good eye over your children. And never take one. 

**Sanghyuk** : And now for the weather. The sun continues to shine on Night Vale. This is a welcome change from last week when the sun was eclipsed by a large glow cloud. City Council continues to claim that the glow cloud was a strategic advertising campaign launched by Rico’s Pizza Service and Cha Hakyeon, the head of the World Government force has been seen dragging the board of directors to the mine shaft just outside the city. The community radio station would like to spend a moment of silence in remembrance of the directors and would also like to congratulate them on a successful campaign being run.

**Sanghyuk** : Listeners, we have now received word that the name of the scientist with the perfect hair is Lee Hongbin. Lee Hongbin called a town meeting in the city hall. He has a square jaw and perfectly lined teeth. We all hate, love and despair at the perfect hair in equal measure. Jaehwan brought muffins which were nice but lacked sugar. He claims that the angels took his sugar for a divine mission and that they did not reveal the final details to him. He had not yet gotten around to buying more. Kim Wonshik was seen enjoying the muffins anyway.

**Sanghyuk** : Hongbin with his perfect hair and long white coat, said that we were by far the most scientifically interesting community in all of South Korea. And that he had come to study exactly what was going on here. And then he grinned and I fell in love at how perfect he looked. Cha Hakyeon was seen observing Hongbin with a quiet silence. I fear for Hongbin, dear listeners. I fear for Night Vale. I fear for anyone who is stuck between what they know and what they don’t yet know that they don’t know.

**Sanghyuk** : That is all for today dear listeners. Now for another word from our sponsor - Night Vale Subway. ‘Alligators’ is the word. Thank you dear listeners.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my Tumblr account
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starryfics1?s=09) | [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/poojamk15)


End file.
